


The Birthday Wish

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-05
Updated: 2008-06-05
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: A sequel to "Turnabout is Fair Play" written for Draco's bday (June 5th).  Ever since 'Turnabout,' Draco can't stop thinking about Harry.  For his birthday, he requests the chance to visit Harry again and his generous father obliges him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

[[There is a very explicit porn video associated with this fic. If are over 18 and you'd like to see it, please visit my livejournal and see this story's post. My livejournal name is kibatsu ]]

Draco couldn't stop thinking about Potter. Ever since he visited the imprisoned wizard, he constantly thought about the sex they had together. The Gryffindor invaded his dreams and his waking fantasies, driving him mad with lust. At the same time he couldn't believe how crazy he'd been to let Potter fuck him. He ordered all the wizarding porn magazines he could find and convinced several girls to suck him off to try and shift his thoughts away from his rival. Unfortunately for him, even when he was with the girls, the green-eyed wizard drifted into his thoughts and Draco would close his eyes imagining it was Potter giving him head. He tried the reverse approach by thinking of Potter non-stop, but that was even worse. Whenever he had a free moment, he'd have to run to the Prefects' bathroom for a wank and it was never satisfying enough. He desperately wanted to go back to the house and see Potter again. He'd show the arrogant Gryffindor what it meant to be fucked and he'd finally be able to get the other wizard out of his head. 

Draco was used to getting what he wanted, so when his father asked him what he wanted for his birthday, he immediately answered, "Potter." The elder Malfoy simply grinned and asked, "How long?"

"A few hours," answered Draco confidently, certain that he could stop thinking of Potter if he just had the chance to pound his former classmate's arse until the dark-haired wizard begged for mercy. 

"That certainly can be arranged," Lucius agreed. 

When Draco's birthday arrived, he spent the day celebrating with an elaborate party. He tried to focus on his friends and on the mountain of gifts that kept growing, but throughout the day he could only think of one thing -- where he was going that night and the present he'd receive when he got there. When the party finally wound down and the last of the guests had said their goodbyes, he stood impatiently by the fireplace, waiting for his father.

Lucius smiled fondly at his son as he approached and opened the container of Floo powder. 

Draco eagerly accepted his portion and then stepped into the fireplace. "Brocken!" he called as he threw down the powder. He stepped out into a white room in which the only fixtures were a fireplace and a table with a small container of Floo powder. His father followed behind shortly. When Lucius arrived, he scooped up some of the powder and poured a small amount into Draco's hands before stepping back into the fireplace.

"Walpurgis Cottage!" Lucius called before disappearing in a flash of green.

Draco followed, brushing soot from his clothes when he stepped out into the next bare, white room. Lucius grabbed Draco's wrist and he felt the familiar tugging sensation of Apparition. They ended up in another white room, although this one contained a guard along with a table, chair, and two doors.

"Heine," Lucius nodded to the guard who nodded back. Draco followed his father as he strode forward, stepping through the door on the right and down the long narrow hallway. Once they reached the end, Lucius wrapped his cane lightly against the door.

After a short pause, Snape answered.

"Lucius," Snape nodded. "Master Malfoy." His dark eyes lingered on Draco for a second before he turned and walked down the short hallway to another door. He opened it and led the two of them into a wide hallway with cheerfully yellow walls. They moved past the reception hall and the kitchen towards the sitting room. 

"I will fetch the slave," Snape announced as he motioned for the Malfoys to sit on one of the comfortable looking couches. He left the room quickly, without a backward glance.

"Severus and I will be discussing potions while you enjoy yourself," Lucius reminded Draco. "If you become bored with your gift, bring him to the den."

"Yes, father," promised Draco.

Lucius began to speak about the potions he planned to acquire, but Draco barely heard him. He was too focused on the thought that, any minute now, Potter would arrive.

The door opened and Draco didn't hear the rest of what his father was saying as he immediately turned to stare at the object of his most fevered imaginations. There was the Gryffindor, looking as though he had just stepped out of Draco's last wet dream. His head of tousled black hair was bowed, and he walked into the room demurely, his hands folded neatly in front of his genitals as Snape pulled him along on his leash. His long, toned limbs moved with the same smooth grace with which he flew. To Draco's disappointment, Potter's vivid green eyes were hidden from view as he approached the Malfoys and then bowed low, his head touching the floor. Snape vanished the leash, leaving the silver collar around Harry's neck. 

"I trust you remember the rules?" Snape asked in a cold voice.

Draco nodded quickly, his eyes fixed on the boy whose head was still pressed to the carpet. "Yes, sir. I promise I won't hurt him."

"See that you don't." Snape gave him a look of stern disapproval as if he didn't believe Draco's promise. When Lucius began to speak of the potions he wanted to order, Snape turned from the young blond wizard and followed the elder Malfoy out through a side door, pausing only to glance back at Draco, meeting his gaze with a look that clearly said, 'I'm watching you.'

Draco shifted his eyes back down to the young wizard who remained in his submissive posture. For a moment he was afraid Potter was finally broken and the docile creature he saw before him was what remained of the once proud boy. His fears, however, were soon put to rest, for as soon as the door had closed, Harry lifted his head and Draco spotted a wicked grin and two brilliant green eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Hullo Malfoy," Harry drawled, his Cheshire cat grin spreading further across his face. "Fancy seeing you here again. What gives me the honour of your presence, or should I guess?" Harry continued to smile wickedly. 

"It's my birthday," Draco informed him in a snooty tone, rising from the couch and approaching the kneeling wizard. "You're expected to please me."

"Happy birthday," Harry answered with amusement, tilting his face upwards to look at the other boy. "I hear in some places they give birthday spankings. Would you like some of those?"

"Shut up," Draco retorted, feeling his cheeks heat up feverishly. He couldn't believe he was letting a slave talk to him this way. Draco pulled himself up to his full height and ordered in his deepest voice, "You're going to suck me off."

Harry smirked and jumped to his feet, looking at Draco like a fox that had just spotted a hare.

Draco nervously took a step backwards. "Wha- what are you doing?" he asked in alarm.

"I have to undress you," Harry answered impishly as if the other wizard should have known. "I haven't quite learned how to suck cock through clothes yet," he paused and then added with a grin, "although I'm trying." His fingers quickly flew over the clasps on the blond's robes and before Draco knew what was happening, his robes were on the floor around his ankles and he was pushed back against a wall.

"Be careful with that," he hissed when Harry gave his tie a particularly hard tug. "You can't afford to replace it."

"I'll pay you back with my body," Harry assured him with a murmur to his ear, causing a shiver to run up the blond wizard's spine.

Draco hadn't been undressed by anyone since he was a small child and the careless haste with which Potter stripped off his clothing, tossing it aside like Christmas wrapping paper was a bit disconcerting. It was hard to believe that the once reserved boy he knew from school had turned into this daring incubus determined to drive him out of his mind with passion. 

When Harry had stripped Draco down to his y-fronts, he knelt before him. His fingers began to slowly and lightly travel up the inside of the blond wizard's thighs, making the Slytherin squirm. Harry continued to leisurely work his way upward, drawing out the sensations, making light circles with his fingertips ever closer to Draco's trapped prick. Malfoy watched Potter's hands as if mesmerised by the movements, feeling helpless to stop the hot desire that was surging through him. 

Harry's hands finally reached their goal and brushed lazily over Draco's hard, restrained cock, drawing a sharp intake of breath from the blond wizard. A low amused chuckle escaped from the other boy's throat and Draco suspected that Potter was enjoying teasing him too much. His suspicions were confirmed when Harry mused, "Doesn't the birthday boy usually do the blowing?"

"That was terrible, Potter," Draco groaned, yanking off his y-fronts since he knew the Gryffindor had no intention of helping him out of them any time soon. His erection sprang free, pointing eagerly towards the dark-haired wizard's mouth. "Suck my cock," he ordered, determined to regain some control over the situation.

Harry shifted forward on his knees, his brilliant eyes gazing up at the young Slytherin as he leaned forward, pulled back Draco's foreskin, and slowly, teasingly licked the head of Malfoy's cock; his wet tongue gliding smoothly over the sensitive head and licking off the bead of pre-cum that had formed.

"Shite," Draco gasped as Harry repeated the sensual gesture, his eyes still fixed on the other wizard's face. The Slytherin shifted and spread his legs further apart, hoping Potter would take the hint, get down to business and not make him wait any longer. Malfoy watched with baited breath as Harry's mouth drifted down to his balls, running a wet tongue over them before finally taking one of them into his hungry mouth. Harry gently played with the delicate nub in its soft sack sending trembles racing through Draco's thighs and a whimper to escape his lips. Harry released Draco's balls, and ran his tongue up the underside of the shaft in one long sweep until he reached the glistening, bright red head. The Gryffindor held the other boy's cock lightly with one hand as he pressed the back of his tongue against the glans. He wiggled his tongue quickly back and forth over the sensitive tip until Draco was a quivering mess. Harry sat back and licked his lips before returning them to the swollen head. Slowly he parted his lips, letting a small bit slide into his mouth before withdrawing. He again pushed his lips forward over Draco's cock, taking in a bit more but not quite enough. Harry's teasing was driving Malfoy mad.

"Potter, if you don't stop teasing me I'm..." Draco growled, but his protest was quickly cut off when the Gryffindor sucked him completely into his hot mouth, his head bobbing rapidly over the length of the Slytherin's shaft and his hands roaming over the blond wizard's hips and thighs. Draco let out a long deep moan, closing his eyes and throwing back his head. He ran his hands over his own neck and chest as he reveled in the hot sensations of Harry's mouth sliding black and forth over his needy cock.

Merlin, the arrogant prick definitely knew how to suck dick. Draco idly wondered if this was how Snape got Potter to shut up? It certainly was the only time he appreciated the dark haired boy's mouth. Harry bobbed his head back and forth eagerly, lifting a hand to lightly grip Draco's cock and stroke the shaft as he sucked the tip. He shifted his other hand to Draco's hip, rubbing it lightly as he pulled back to once more tease the smooth glans with quick flicks of his tongue.

Draco wasn't about to let the other wizard have control again, so he grabbed his dick and rubbed it around on Harry's lips and tongue before thrusting it back into his mouth. Potter made a low moan of appreciation deep in his throat as he grabbed Draco's right leg with his left hand, his right hand still holding onto Malfoy's hip. He bobbed his head faster, letting Draco fuck his eager mouth but never enough to thrust in as deeply as the Slytherin wanted. Harry continued to keep his head back, preventing the other wizard from plunging in all the way. 

Draco was fed up with being teased. He was going to make the Gryffindor pay for tormenting him by treating him exactly how he was being treated. He'd have Potter begging to be fucked. He pulled his cock out of Harry's mouth and ordered, "Stand up, Potter."

Harry obeyed smoothly, watching Draco with bright eyes.

The Slytherin grabbed Harry tightly by the shoulders and shoved him back a few steps so he had room to move. Draco dropped to his knees and wrapped his hand around the other boy's surprisingly well-sized shaft. He licked Harry's stomach lightly while he slowly wanked the thick organ with the lightest of touches.

Harry moaned, his prick dripping freely with pre-cum.

Draco began to teasingly lick Harry's swollen prick, noticing how Potter's cock would twitch every time his tongue traveled over the head. This was more like it. Potter wanted to be sucked, but he had no intention of giving the Gryffindor the satisfaction of feeling and fucking his mouth until he was damn good and ready.

He teased the other young wizard just as Potter had teased him, only letting a tiny bit of Harry's cock slip past his lips while flicking the head with the tip of his tongue. Harry panted with pleasure, moaning loudly as the blond wizard continued to tease him. Seeing how wanton Potter was becoming, Draco decided to make him plead for more and shifted to kneel more comfortably in front of the other boy. He locked his eyes onto Harry's lust-filled ones and then slowly sucked his fat prick into his mouth.

Harry groaned loudly with pleasure, his thighs shaking as he tried to hold himself back. Draco wanted Potter to lose control, so he began to bob his head, sucking hard on the swollen length. Harry sighed deeply and began to lightly thrust his hips, his cock dripping pre-cum furiously onto the Slytherin's tongue. 

"God, you have such a hot mouth, Malfoy," Harry moaned as his fingers carded through the blond wizard's hair.

Draco ignored him and continued bobbing his head quickly, determined to make Potter beg. 

"Ahhh, yes! Suck me off!" Harry shouted loudly, his hips thrusting eagerly and his hands drifting to the back and top of the other boy's head. Draco ignored his wandering hands, sucking on Harry's shaft until the Gryffindor tried to hold his head in place as he pumped vigorously into the Slytherin's mouth. 

Draco quickly pulled his mouth off the young wizard's prick, annoyed at Potter's attempt to control him. "Hold still or I won't suck you off!" he threatened.

"I'll hold still," Harry promised, biting down on his lower lip.

Draco gripped Harry's shaft again and teasingly rolled his tongue over the head, making the young wizard give out a long hiss of appreciation between his teeth. He removed his hands and placed them on Potter's hips to hold them firmly in place as he sucked Harry's cock back into his mouth and returned to bobbing his head. Harry was whimpering loudly, his hands tangled up in the blond wizard's hair and his hips jerking desperately to try and slide into the Slytherin's mouth despite his attempts at self-control.

"Shite Malfoy! I want..." Harry at last gasped out between his whimpers.

Feeling very pleased with his ability to make Potter desperate, Draco released Harry's dick. "Do you want to come in my mouth?" he taunted the other wizard daringly, flashing a smirk.

"Yes," Harry breathed out in a husky whisper, his cheeks flushed and his lust-filled eyes fixed firmly on Draco's.

Tired of being on his knees, Malfoy got up and sauntered over to sit in a chair, motioning for Harry to approach him. "Come here," he ordered. 

Harry instantly obeyed, walking towards the blond wizard, his engorged cock bobbing eagerly. Draco grabbed Harry's hips and pulled him forward to stand between his spread legs. When Potter was within reach, Malfoy sucked the tip of the swollen prick into his mouth again. He allowed Harry to fuck his mouth, delighted by Potter's desperate moans. Harry arched his back, his hips canting forward as he wildly plunged into the other wizard's mouth. His breathing became gasping pleas and his thrusts grew more erratic as he neared climax. Suddenly Draco pushed the Gryffindor away from him, leaving Harry with a dazed look on his face.

"You don't get to come until I do Potter" Draco informed his former classmate. "And I'm going to come deep in your arse," he said with a hard glint in his steely eyes.

Harry's eyes flashed but he bit his lip rather than voice an objection. He grabbed a scarlet pillow off the couch and tossed it on the floor, stepping away from Draco. 

"We need to have something soft to fuck on," he suggested. "The pillow will make a good mattress."

Draco grabbed his wand and transformed the pillow into a wide, short mattress with scarlet sheets. He debated changing the colour of the sheets to green in honour of Slytherin, but the idea of fucking Potter over Gryffindor colours appealed to him more. 

"Get on the mattress so I can fuck you," Draco ordered.

Harry stepped onto the transfigured pillow and looked at Malfoy expectantly. "You have to use lube and a cleaning spell," Harry reminded him.

"I knew that," Draco lied, desperately hoping his cheeks weren't flushing to give away his ignorance. "I thought you brought the lube up."

"Nope," answered Harry. "You need to _Accio_ it from Snape's bedroom."

Draco cast the cleaning spell on Harry then called, " _Accio lube_!" A small, squat green jar came hurtling in through the door. Draco reached out and caught it before Harry could and then tried to figure out how to open it. 

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Harry asked suspiciously as Draco fumbled with the jar.

"Of course I know what I'm doing!" Draco retorted. "Lie down."

Harry obediently stretched out on the mattress, lying face down, his head resting on his crossed arms. He turned his face to the side and watched curiously as the blond wizard continued to struggle with opening the lube.

When Draco at last figured out how to open the jar, he removed the lid and the scent of strawberries wafted through the room. He quickly smeared his dripping cock liberally with the warm, wet substance.

"You need to use your fingers and stretch me first," Harry instructed him from the floor. 

"Right, the Dark Lord doesn't want you hurt," Draco acknowledged, pretending he'd forgotten the rules rather than admit he didn't really know how to properly have gay sex.

"Stick your arse up and spread your knees," Malfoy ordered as he applied some of the lube on his fingers. He knelt between Harry's knees and faced his raised bum. Draco pulled aside a cheek with his left hand and pressed his index finger up to the tight hole, quickly pushing in. He buried the digit up to the second knuckle, making Harry take in a sharp breath before relaxing for the intruder. Draco slowly began to stroke in and out of the hole, delighting in how tightly his finger was being gripped and swallowed. His cock twitched as he thought about how it was going to feel with Potter's tight heat wrapped around him. He pushed in a second finger and Harry made a small noise of pleasure in the back of his throat. Draco scissored his fingers, impatiently adding a third, thrusting the three of them hard into the Gryffindor's small arse. 

"God, that's good Malfoy," Harry moaned hungrily, rocking back against the fingers. "Yeah, just like that."

"Like this?" Draco found himself asking as he crooked his fingers, trying to find that magical spot inside Harry.

Harry pumped his hips faster. "Fuck yeah. Oh, yeah." He threw back his head and grabbed the sheets. "Shite, I'm ready. Fuck me now, Malfoy."

Draco pushed Harry flat against the mattress, shifting to line his prick up to Harry's ready hole. This was what he'd been dreaming about for far too long. He wanted to ram his cock into Potter's body to make the other boy pay for the torment he'd been going through since the last time they were together. Unfortunately, he knew he needed to restrain himself or else both Snape and the Dark Lord would make his life miserable.

Slowly Draco nudged his way forward, watching intently as the head of his cock began to push its way past Potter's reluctant rim, forcing it to stretch even further and yield for his invading prick. He stared with fascination, enjoying the sight and sensations as his glans was sucked up by the Gryffindor's hungry arse. Draco let out a low moan of satisfaction as the head breached the ring completely. Merlin, Potter's arse felt so fucking perfect and he couldn't hold himself back any longer. It was his birthday; he shouldn't be expected to restrain himself. He pushed all the way inside, burying his prick to the root in one smooth thrust, drawing a cry of pleasure from Harry's throat. 

Draco pounded into the perfect arse beneath him, amazed at how tight Potter could be after months as Snape's fuck toy. He thought perhaps he should slow down, but then reminded himself that Potter wasn't Snape's right now, the Gryffindor was his birthday present and he never bothered to be gentle with his possessions. Draco alternated between slow, deep strokes and quick, sharp jabs that made Harry gasp. 

"Deeper," Harry pleaded as Malfoy thrust as fast as he could.

There was no way he could go deeper at that angle, so Draco pulled out, glancing around the room for a better place for them to fuck.

"Let's do it against the wall," Harry suggested as he scrambled over and placed his hands against the wall, spreading his legs, arching his back, and pushing his bum out in invitation.

The sight was so delicious, Draco couldn't argue. Fuck! Potter was begging for it and the blond wizard was going to be more than happy to oblige. He was going to make sure the little cocksucker wouldn't forget what it was like to be fucked by Draco Malfoy. He was determined to fuck Potter until they were both raw and sore. The green-eyed wizard would come so hard, he'd beg to be allowed to suck Draco's dick again. Draco smeared more lube on his cock and positioned himself behind the young Gryffindor. 

"Can't get enough of my cock, can you Potter?" the Slytherin taunted, teasing and circling the rim of Potter's entrance with the head of his cock.

"Fuck, I want you in me," Harry growled, spreading his legs further apart and pushing his hips back in offering.

Draco needed no further encouragement and he slammed himself inside, grabbing Harry's hips and fucking him at the same fast pace as before.

"God yes, Malfoy!" Harry cried out as he braced himself against the wall. "Fuck me harder!"

"I'll fuck you how I want to fuck you," Draco snarled, aggravated at how the goddamned Gryffindor kept trying to boss him around. Just to annoy the other boy, he slowed down his thrusts and pulled out enough to fuck Harry shallowly.

Harry whimpered deep in his throat and tried to push back against the Slytherin.

Draco smirked at Potter's desperation as he held the young wizard's hips firmly in place, continuing with the maddeningly slow, shallow thrusting.

"Please, Malfoy," Harry gasped, trying to shift his hips to force Draco deeper. "You're driving me crazy."

It was just what the Slytherin wanted to hear. He gripped Harry's hips even tighter and with a quick snap drove himself deep inside. He pounded into the dark-haired wizard again, his balls slapping loudly against Harry's arse. Harry cried out with pleasure and snaked a hand down to grab his swollen, dripping length.

"Get your hand off your prick, Potter," Draco growled, roughly driving his cock into the other boy's arse. "You can't come until I tell you to!"

Harry released his dick and placed his hand back on the wall. He thrust back against Draco and moaned, "I want to come with you in my arse, fucking me hard."

"I don't care what you want," Malfoy snarled as he slammed hard into the Gryffindor.

"God, your thick cock feels so good up my hole," Harry moaned.

"Yeah?" Draco gasped breathlessly, amazed at what a slut Potter had become.

"Yeah...." Harry groaned, his eyes closing. "I kept thinking about you after you left. Thinking about how you fucked me. How good you felt."

Shite. If Potter kept talking like that, he was going to blow.

Harry continued. "How hot it felt to fuck you. How your thick cock felt in my mouth, making me want to taste you again. How you felt up my arse, taking me..."

Draco was vaguely aware that Harry was wanking himself, but he was too caught up in Potter's words to stop him and desperately wanted to hear what else Potter had to say.

"Your huge dick spreading me open, forcing your way inside, fucking me hard." Harry's body tightened as he came with a soft cry, his spunk splashing onto the wall. He moaned, "Come inside me, Malfoy. I want to feel your hot come inside me."

Fuck! It was all too much. He could feel the waves of Potter's orgasm gripping and washing over his cock. Draco's fingers dug deeply into Harry's hips as he pounded furiously into the Gryffindor. Sweat rolled off Draco's toned body, his hips bucking wildly as he raced to his own climax. So close, so close!

"Ahhhh..Fuck Potter!" Draco screamed, throwing his head back and holding on to Harry tightly. He rammed his cock in deeply as he spurted, his come spilling hotly inside Potter's arse. 

His body weak from his explosive orgasm, Draco groaned and collapsed limply onto Harry's back.

After his heartbeat had slowed and he had caught his breath, Draco removed himself and stepped away from Potter. He grabbed his wand and cast the cleaning spell over Harry a bit more forcefully than he'd intended.

"Woah," said Harry as he patted down his hair which had shot straight up from the spell. "I don't think some of those parts were meant to be cleaned."

Draco ignored him as he cast the cleaning spell on himself and then searched around for his scattered clothing. "Where the hell did you put my socks?"

"Right here." Harry snatched them up and threw them at the Slytherin who caught them and slipped them on. He sat down on the edge of the couch to pull on his trousers while Harry sprawled out on the transfigured pillow looking satiated and very well-fucked. 

Harry grinned up at Draco from the floor. "You've really improved since the last time, Malfoy. Been practising?" 

"Shut up," hissed Draco in annoyance, his eyes flashing. He was certain the other boy was trying to push his buttons. As he laced up his trainers he muttered, "Next time I'm going to gag you since you won't shut up."

Harry shrugged. "Alright," he said in a nonchalant tone before adding with a wicked grin, "but next time I'm going to show you how to really ream an arse."

"I'll shove my fist up yours," Draco threatened as he grabbed his robe. 

"Only if you eat it first," Harry rejoined, his eyes sparkling.

"Gross," Draco muttered as he shrugged on his robe. The door opened and Lucius and Snape entered the room. Draco's eyes quickly darted over to Harry, but the boy had already returned to his slave persona and was bowing with his head pressed to the pillow. Snape strode across the floor and took a high-backed chair in the centre of the room. Harry crawled submissively over to him, his head low. 

"I trust you behaved yourself with him." Snape fixed Draco with a cool glare.

Draco was tempted to suggest that Snape needed to ask the same question of his uppity slave, but he simply muttered, "I did, sir." He couldn't help but wonder if he was the only one who knew that Harry wasn't what he appeared to be.

"Come along, Draco," Lucius ordered as he turned and moved towards the door. 

As Draco followed his father, he glanced back to see Snape affectionately petting Harry's hair while Harry nuzzled his leg. Jealously curled up in Draco's stomach like a snake ready to strike, his jaw and fists clenching from what he'd just seen. 

There was no doubt about it, he was coming back. 

 

[[I hope you enjoyed Draco's birthday gift as much as he did. Please review!]]


End file.
